


Indecent Encounters

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Space horniness?, space horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: When the crew of the Enterprise is contaminated with a parasite that causes their sex drive to rocket you find out some dirty details pertaining to the ship’s CMO.





	Indecent Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my goal to write every overused Star Trek trope imaginable.

“Don’t you even start,” Leonard says when he sees your face as you exit the private exam room.

“Len, you have to admit that it’s kind of funny,” you respond, biting your lip trying to suppress the giggles dying to escape your lips. 

“Sure, go ahead and laugh at the poor kid while he’s in pain,” he grumbles as he puts away the supplies he used during his last exam. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I can’t get over the boner,” you snort at the end, finally collapsing into a fit of laughter.

An away team had been sent down to the planet you were orbiting yesterday. For once, everything had gone smoothly, or so you had thought. It wasn’t long until one of the ensigns came into medbay complaining of a fever, and embarrassedly admitting that they had been sporting an erection for the last hour when Leonard questioned his raised levels of testosterone. 

Soon, more and more people filed in, spouting similar symptoms. Turns out one of the plants collected for sampling contained a parasite that caused extreme horniness. Thankfully it was quarantined fast enough so the whole crew wasn’t left having sex like rabbits, or wild teenagers. You had just left the final check up on the very last patient that was awaiting the all clear. 

“C’mon Len, you have to find some hilarity in it. A bug that makes you horny? Really? Now, that,” you point to the exam room you had just exited, “doesn’t happen every day.” 

“Okay, you’re right, it is kind of funny,” he trails off, his eyes lingering on the exam room before shifting his gaze back to you. “I didn’t know how sex-crazed people really were on this ship.”

“Oh, you talk as if you haven’t had your fair share of indecent encounters,” you tell him, teasingly bumping your shoulder into his as you make your way to a supply closet in search of the necessary materials you need to restock the room. 

“What if I told you I hadn’t,” he says, following behind you and leaning against the door frame. 

“Well, doctor, I’d have to call you a liar,” you look at him over your shoulder, smirking at his form. His posture is casual, and his arms are crossed over his chest. His expression, on the other hand, is a different story. At the sight of his raised eyebrow and no hints of joking displayed on his face, you stop your movements. Turning around to face him you place your hands on your hips. It’s your turn to raise an eyebrow, but yours is in disbelief rather than his challenging one. 

“You’re telling me, no one on this ship has jumped your bones?” Your question slips from your lips before you can realize how inappropriate a conversation like this is to be having with your boss, while on the job no less. The sensible part of you is telling you to stop, but the larger, more impulsive part of you is screaming for you to continue, for this to lead to something. 

“Darlin’, the closest I’ve come to that is having a drunk Jim try to kiss me goodbye one night during shore leave,” he replies stepping closer to you, causing the door to shut behind him. You’re suddenly made aware of how tiny the room is, how close Leonard is, how you could take one step forward and be pressed against his chest. Just one little step. 

“That’s a damn shame,” your voice quivers as your heart beats so fast and loud you swear he can hear it. 

“Now why do you say that?” His voice has dropped an octave, and his southern drawl is accentuated by the husky tone he’s taken on. 

“Why would somebody pass up a night with you? You’re a handsome, intelligent, southern gentleman,” with every word you spout you’re unconsciously leaning in closer to him. Your body craves to be touched by him. Finally, you take that one fated step. 

“Don’t forget sarcastic and bitter,” he reminds you of his faults, caressing his hands down your sides to grip your hips. You put your own hands on his broad shoulders. 

“Sarcastic is just another name for witty, and I’ve only ever seen you be compassionate, seen how much you can care for others,” your voice drops to a whisper. The room is too quiet for you to be saying these things loudly. It feels like if you talk any louder you’ll break the fragile moment like he’ll realize what’s happening and how it really shouldn’t be. You don’t just shout secret thoughts like these to the man that occupies your daydreams.

You want this to happen. You’ve been waiting, wishing for it to happen since your eyes landed on him for the first time. He was doing what he's best at-- chastising a reckless ensign clothed in engineering red. 

“You give me more credit then I deserve, sweetheart,” he pulls you forward so you’re pressed into him. Taking a deep breath you inhale his scent, antiseptic and something woodsy. 

“Maybe you don’t give yourself enough,” you take another steadying breath in, calming your nerves and restraining yourself from doing what no other member of this crew has. 

His lips quirk up into that half smile that makes you forget your own name. He starts leaning in closer and closer to you. You’re so close to him you can see the specks of green in his whiskey eyes. Your lips are about to touch, to come together in a perfect moment, the one you’ve been waiting for.

The sound of his comm chirping fills the closet, effectively ending your moment before it could even begin. He leans his head back as an annoyed sigh leaves him. Leonard takes his comm from his back pocket, leaving one hand on your hip as he answers it. 

“What do you want Jim?” His disgruntled voice fills the space, louder than you were expecting after your hushed conversation. Startled by the noise you jump in your spot and he looks down at you with an amused expression. Without missing a beat you playfully slap his chest in annoyance. 

“I want my favorite doctor to be doing his job not fraternizing with Nurse Y/L/N,” the Captain’s voice is teasing as he scolds Leonard. “Nurse Chapel tells me you and her disappeared into a supply closest. You know, all that medical stuff has to be sterile for you to use it on the patients, and while I’m very happy you're finally getting some, you really should do it somewhere more-“ before Jim can go on Len cuts him off. 

“Okay, I got it. More work, less play. Goodbye Jim.”

“But Bones-” and once again the room is silent.

“Since it seems we won’t be able to continue this now I guess we’ll have to postpone my first... what did you call it? Indecent encounter?” He looks down at you with a face full of regret. “Sorry, darlin’.”

“It’s okay. I’d much rather do this somewhere more comfortable anyways,” you say as you drag your hands down his chest before stepping away from his embrace. “What time do you get off tonight?”

“I’m on call until M’Benga starts his shift,” he informs you dejectedly.

“Perfect,” you walk around him towards the door, “meet me after midnight, I’ll be waiting,” you shoot him a wink before exiting the closet and leaving your moment behind with him. 

He stands in there alone, mouth open in shock, he quickly shuts it and quirks it up into a smirk instead. Then he follows you out.


End file.
